Rei do Dia
by Jules152
Summary: Um segredo antigo, Poderes Incauculáveis e muita gente envolvida. Ginny trabalha na Central de Inteligência da Dinamarca, Draco é investigador de alto escalão em Londres. Os dois tem que juntar forças para deter um maníaco que tem sede de poder.
1. Caneco Sujo

**Disclaimer: **nada é meu, todos os personagens que vc reconhece são de J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. EU NÃO TENHO CRIATIVIDADE SUFICIENTE PARA INVENTAR PERSONAGENS NOVOS.

* * *

**Caneco Sujo**

A rua estava completamente molhada devido à chuva que havia caído na tarde daqieçe mesmo dia. Árvores e calhas de telhados ainda continham água, deixando gotas caírem ocasionalmente no chão. A rua de pedra era precária, cheia de buracos e poças. _"Definitivamente salto alto não foi uma boa escolha"_ pensava, enquanto se equilibrava para não cair.

- Rua Lawdic, nº 87.9, é aqui. - Disse em voz baixa, enquanto segurava um pedaço de papel e olhava para a porta do estabelecimento.

O lugar se parecia com um daqueles bares que você nunca iria entrar. O ar úmido, com odor de bolor e cerveja, enchia suas narinas. A taverna era inteira de madeira escura, com cortinas de veludo, um dia vermelhas, agora com manchas verdes e brancas de mofo. Mas os clientes não se importavam com a decoração. Só havia bruxos ali, todos maltrapilhos e nojentos, bêbados e decadentes. A maioria estava ocupada em beber e conversar, em alto e bom som. O resto, ou estava apenas preocupado em beber sozinho, prendido em seus próprios problemas, ou jogava cartas em uma mesa fundo do bar.

Quando ela entrou, não foi percebida. Usava uma capa velha que cobria todo o seu corpo e boa parte de sua face. Logo procurou uma mesa vazia, longe das cortinas malcheirosas. Sentou-se em uma cadeira velha, que apesar do pouco peso da moça, rangeu quando ela se sentou. Olhou ao seu redor e encontrou um elfo doméstico mais sujo que os clientes da taverna, se é que isto era possível, com uma touca roxa de lã desfiada.

- Vai beber algo, _senhorita_? - perguntou o elfo, enfatizando a palavra senhorita. Era muito raro aparecerem mulheres naquele bar.

Ela ignorou-o por alguns instantes, enquanto seus olhos ainda rodeavam o salão do bar. Logo voltou seus olhos para o elfo.

- Me dá um...- olhou a seu redor para ver qual era a bebida mais pedida, não queria chamar a atenção nem com seu drink. Viu que a maioria dos homens bebia Trappist, a cerveja escura da região - Um Trappist.

Assim que fez o seu pedido, o elfo desapareceu. Ela voltou sua atenção aos homens do bar.

O sujeito que procurava devia ser um deles, porém não sabia quem. Sabia que ele deveria ser um homem escandaloso e barulhento, que queria chamar atenção para si. Também sabia que em seus tempos áureos era um galanteador, e sempre tinha uma bruxa diferente em seus braços.

Pensando nisso, cruzou as pernas, deixando-as descobertas, porém ainda tinha sua capa cobrindo o resto do corpo. Percebeu um homem no bar que parecia se encaixar ao perfil que ela estava procurando. Ele conversava animadamente com o bar tender, rindo alto, e batia a mão no balcão entre uma gargalhada e outra.

Ela tinha uma intuição que esse era o homem que buscara, pois era o mais barulhento de todo estabelecimento. Inclinou o corpo para frente e arrastou a cadeira de posição, de modo que suas pernas descobertas ficassem à vista do homem no balcão.

Assim que sua cerveja chegou, ela começou a tomá-la, não tirando os olhos do sujeito à sua frente. Este, gargalhando de sua própria piada, a notou e começou a olhá-la com olhos interessados.

Ele pegou sua garrafa e se levantou de seu banco, indo à direção a mesa dela. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, satisfeita, e encarou o homem que agora estava de pé em frente a sua mesa.

- Uma moça tão... – ele a olhou de ponta a cabeça – _refinada_ não é uma coisa comum neste bar.

Ela, agora encarando o homem, tirou o capuz de sua face, deixando seus cabelos loiros soltos caírem delicadamente sobre seus olhos.

- Desculpe, mas o senhor está dizendo que não sou bem-vinda? - disse de uma maneira sedutora, dando um sorriso ao final.

- De maneira nenhuma, senhora - O homem disse no mesmo tom - Não estou reclamando, só estou perguntando a quem devo agradecer por essa benção de ter o prazer da sua presença. – E finalmente se sentou na cadeira em frente a ela.

Reclinando o corpo nas costas da cadeira, ela o encarou, e depois tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

- Agradeça às ruas de Hignüif, pois é por culpa delas que me encontro perdida. Estava procurando a rua Grüentron, mas não a encontrei. Logo fiquei cansada de voar e achei este bar, você sabe, para descansar um pouco. - disse ainda no mesmo clima de sedução.

- Então, – Disse, levantando sua garrafa e propondo um brinde - Às ruas de Hignüif, que elas continuem sendo confusas para mais mulheres lindas me encontrarem.

Enquanto tomava sua cerveja, ela pensava em como o perfil descrito dele estava certo. _"Egocêntrico_" pensou.

- Pois me diga – disse ele ao terminar de beber sua cerveja - o que _eu_ posso fazer para que sua estadia no Caneco Sujo seja mais agradável.

"Mudar o **por quê** deste nome seria agradável" pensou ela, olhando para o lado e vendo que o bar tinha um merecido nome.

Ela deu um suspiro leve e olhou fixamente para ele.

- Você poderia começar me contando seu nome...

* * *

"_Já são 5 da manhã e nada da Ginny voltar!_" Pensava o homem, impaciente, andando de um lado para outro da sala, numa freqüência que ameaçava criar um buraco no chão. 

Logo ele foi à lareira e invocou uma mulher, que apareceu entre as chamas.

- Ela já voltou? – perguntou, seu tom de voz parecendo-se com um latido.

- Não, senhor, ela ainda não está na Central.

Com essa notícia, o homem colocou uma mão na cabeça coçando-a impacientemente.

- Assim que ela der algum sinal no radar, me informe imediatamente! - disse, assustando a mulher nas chamas.

Ele não esperou a resposta da moça e andou até a janela.

- Por favor, Ginny, não tenha se metido em nenhuma enrascada!

Assim que disse isso, a mulher reapareceu nas chamas.

- Senhor, segundo meu radar, ela está em território da Central. Estará no saguão de entrada em poucos minutos.

Suspirando aliviado e deixando os ombros caírem, ele correu para a porta.

- Tomara que esteja tudo bem com essa menina!

Correu escada abaixo, até estar no saguão de entrada do prédio. A porta abriu com um solavanco, mostrando uma loira bêbada agarrada a maçaneta. Logo ela levantou a cabeça, largou a maçaneta e ficou de pé. O homem a sua frente mostrava-se impaciente, de braços cruzados, e parecia bravo.

- Opa! A coisa deve estar feia para meu lado - Disse ela, claramente embriagada.

- Ginevra Weasley, você sabe muito bem qual era o limite de tempo desta missão. E se eu me lembro bem, este limite foi quebrado, ah... vamos ver ...– olhou para o relógio no seu pulso rapidamente - _há 3 horas atrás_! – terminou, com um tom de voz irritado.

- Ah Remie, não fique bravo comigo, eu só tava fazendo meu trabalho - A loira se justificou, colocando uma expressão inocente em seu rosto.

- Ginny, você tem noção de todas as coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça?! Eu até imaginei a cena de ter que contar para sua família que eu não cuidei bem de sua filha caçula! Sua mãe iria me amaldiçoar até minha 9º geração, e seus irmãos fariam picadinho de mim.- ele disse em um tom desesperado.

- Ai Lupin, não exagera! – respondeu, fazendo uma careta.

- Ginny, é sério, você estava sozinha em campo, você e um monte de bruxos bêbados. Eu sei lá o que podia acontecer!

Ignorando este último comentário, a mulher tirou do bolso um bloco de 10 folhas e estendeu na frente de Remus Lupin.

- Tá vendo isso, Remie? Isso são _apenas_ 10 pergaminhos de informação sobre o Rei.

Remus mudou sua expressão de raiva para incredulidade. Não esperava que ela fosse conseguir tanto nessa missão.

- Como... Isso tudo é verídico? – Disse, folheando os pergaminhos.

- Querido, - disse sarcasticamente - não há nada que um bom par de pernas, muita paciência para ouvir um bêbado, e Trappist não façam! – disse, arrancando os pergaminhos da mão do homem. – Mas para isso meu bem, são necessárias muitas horas.

Remus parecia sentir um misto de satisfação e preocupação. Ainda não tinha perdoado a mulher pelas horas de atraso e desespero que ela o fez passar.

- Olha, me dê a informação que eu entrego para a Kitrina processar – disse delicadamente, pegando os pergaminhos de volta. - Você vai ao seu quarto, tira o efeito da poção de disfarce e vê se dorme direito, pois graças a seu trabalho de _6 horas_, teremos muito o que fazer amanhã.

- Tudo bem, Remie! - Disse Ginny, prestando continência. - Boa noite. - Deu um beijo no rosto de Lupin e se virou para ir embora.

Depois de dar alguns passos em direção às escadas, ela se virou.

- Hei Lupin!- o homem, que estava indo na direção oposta, virou para encará-la - diz para a Tonks que ela tá fazendo falta. - Deu uma risadinha e voltou ao seu caminho em direção às escadas.

Lupin apenas abanou a cabeça, e se encaminhou para o Departamento de Informação da Central de Inteligência da Dinamarca.

* * *

Seu sapato fazia um barulho típico no chão de mármore. Com o tamanho do corredor e sua falta de móveis, o barulho ecoava nas paredes. Parou quando encontrou a tapeçaria velha que ilustrava a mesa redonda e os cavaleiros do Rei Arthur. Lupin parou e murmurou duas palavras. Logo passou pela tapeçaria, como se fosse um fantasma. 

A peça de arte era a porta da sala de controle, uma grande sala, com um pé direito alto. Ela era clara, e escura ao mesmo tempo. Sua parede verde escura absorvia toda iluminação que vinha do teto encantado. A sala guardava vários aparelhos bruxos, espelhos, painéis e bolas de cristais e tinas de água e outras poções. Parceria uma sala de operação trouxa, mas ao invés de computadores e aparatos assim, tinha aparelhos bruxos.

Logo que entrou, Remus olhou em volta. Não estava acostumado com a sala. Seu olhar repousou em uma mulher em seus 27 anos, alta, que estava em uma pequena mesa curvada sobre pergaminhos. Seu cabelo loiro estava mal tratado e amarrado de uma maneira bagunçada em um nó em cima de sua cabeça. Era justamente quem ele procurava.

- Kitrina! - ele a chamou, e ela logo levantou sua cabeça para olhá-lo – a agente 1090 acabou de voltar com informação. – Disse, e foi ao encontro da loira.

Kitrina Mascoywik deu um suspiro cansado, ajustou os óculos e se endireitou na cadeira. Lupin deu a ela os papeis que Ginny tinha conseguido. Ela pegou e folheou as páginas, vendo o que eles continham. Tinha a letra perfeita de uma pena encantada, porém seu conteúdo estava muito confuso.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, ela chegou... _alterada_?- disse, olhando por cima dos óculos para o homem.

- Como você sabe? Ela faz isso com freqüência? – Perguntou Remus, surpreso, para a moça.

- Não, a agente 1090 é muito competente e profissional. Porém, esse pergaminho está muito confuso e bagunçado. As primeiras páginas estão boas, mas depois tudo fica mais confuso. – Assim que falou, foi se dirigindo à escrivaninha, não tirando os olhos do papel. Sentou-se na cadeira e ajustou os óculos.

- Mas... Tem informação útil aí, não? – Perguntou Lupin, com uma expressão perocupada no rosto.

- Sim, sim, claro!- Respondeu rápido a moça. - Só temos que organizar e otimizar a informação. – Não se preocupe, Sr. Lupin, terá a informação clara e compacta.

Com a resposta da moça, ele ficou mais tranqüilo. Por alguns segundos ele apenas observou-a ler os papéis, enquanto uma pena de escrita rápida escrevia coisas num pergaminho ao lado. Começava a sentir o efeitos do cansaço em seu corpo. Já eram 5:30, os raios de sol iam aparecer logo, e ele não tinha dormido nada.

- Escuta, Kitrina, se estiver tudo bem, acho que vou dormir. – Disse, passando a mão em seu pescoço.

- Sim, Lupin, pode ir que eu vou ficar aqui trabalhando. - Voltou a atenção aos papéis.

- Você não vai querer dormir não? Kitrina, o dia já vai começar. – ele olhava cansado para a mulher.

- Você está brincando? Esse é o melhor horário para trabalhar! Ninguém está aqui e ninguém está em campo. Isso aqui fica um paraíso! – Disse em um tom obsessivo. Lupin pôde notar que a moça realmente gostava de seu trabalho.- Boa noite Sr. Lupin. - olhou para a janela e acrescentou – ou devo dizer bom dia?

- Boa noite Kitrina - disse Lupin, deixando a moça trabalhar.

Atravessando a tapeçaria de saída, ele parou em outro andar. Olhou para trás e viu que não foi a mesma tapeçaria pela qual ele havia entrado. Agora era uma tapeçaria de astros, em um espaço cósmico.

- Ótimo! E agora como vou voltar pra meu quarto? - Lupin estava cansado e perdido. Ele não fazia parte da Central de Inteligência, era apenas um integrante do Ministério que estava utilizando serviços da Central.

A Central de Inteligência Bruxa era o lugar perfeito para conseguir informação. Qualquer tipo de informação.

Lupin, que estava oficialmente perdido, tinha andado por corredores e subido escadas que nunca tinha visto antes. Já eram 6:00 da manhã e ele estava cansado demais para ficar brincando de pique-esconde. Decidiu lançar um feitiço de quatro pontos para achar-se no castelo. Depois de 3 minutos estava em frente à porta de seu quarto. Abriu-a e foi direto ao armário tirar suas vestes.

Depois se dirigiu à gaiola na qual estava uma coruja e mandou uma carta para seu departamento, pois com a informação que Ginny colheu, eles haviam obtido um avanço no caso. Depois disso, nenhum pensamento sobre seu trabalho invadiu sua cabeça novamente. Ele apenas se dirigiu à cama e desabou no colchão. Finalmente ia poder dormir tranqüilo.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo curto, pois é o começo, não quero explicar tudo no primeiro cap. Minha nova e querida beta Ashtray girl.disse que Remus Lupin está um pouco OOC (out of Character, ou seja,fora do personagem) . Talvez nos proximos cap eu torne ele mais sério e mais In character. 

Reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Mocylir Loupk

**Dedico esse capítulo a meu pai.**

**Se um dia eu me tornar alguém descente, é graças a ele.**

**Eu te amo pai, cuida de nós aí em cima.**

**

* * *

**

Mocylir Loupk

O café estava quase vazio. Além dele, havia apenas um grupo de homens mais velhos sentados tomando chá e uma família fazendo uma refeição. O sol ameaçava se pôr, dando ao céu um lindo tom de rosa e vermelho. Ele já estava ali desde o começo da tarde, e a cada hora, a cada xícara de chá que tomava, ele ficava mais inquieto. Não que esperar era parte incomum de seu trabalho, muito pelo contrário. Paciência é uma virtude, uma de suas virtudes, porém hoje era um dia especial de sua carreira.

O sol tinha desaparecido completamente do céu, e a única iluminação possível era da loja, e dos postes na rua. Draco estava pensando se o homem iria mesmo chegar, se a fonte estava correta, se este café era o lugar certo... Suas dúvidas foram interrompidas com o som da sineta da porta, anunciando um novo cliente. Seus olhos foram direto para o homem. Ele parecia ter cerca de 50 anos, com as rugas e cabelos grisalhos dando um ar de cansado. Suas roupas faziam jus ao tempo que estava lá fora, com peles e lãs cobrindo-o dos pés a cabeça. Ele estava agarrado a uma maleta velha e surrada. O homem sentou na primeira mesa que ele viu. Malfoy, que estava sentado no fundo da loja, teve que se endireitar na cadeira para poder ter uma melhor visão dele.

Se tudo estava certo, ele era Mocylir Loupk. Era um aborto que trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios como um assistente. Por não ter poderes mágicos, o homem fazia apenas trabalhos banais, arquivar, organizar, e correr de um escritório para outro levando relatórios, caixas e outras coisas. Era um trabalho nada nobre, que sempre foi preenchido por jovens bruxos que estavam em busca de crescer dentro do departamento. Porém Loupk era um aborto, não podia ocupar postos mais altos, logo ficou como assistente durante 35 anos.

Quando se aposentou, Loupk vivia modestamente, pois seu salário não era alto. Meses depois, o departamento começou a perceber que alguns de seus segredos e profecias estavam sendo revelados. O departamento fez uma longa investigação interna, levantando possíveis suspeitos e tomando medidas para proteger a informação interna. Porém, esta investigação de mostrou ineficaz.

Para o Ministério, segredos do departamento sendo revelados era um escândalo muito grande, além de um prejuízo tremendo. Logo o CM3 fora acionado, um órgão de investigação ligado ao Ministério. E foi assim que Draco fora envolvido, era da seção de investigação. Depois de 3 semanas revirando o departamento de Mistérios, o CM3 achou exatamente quem estava causando tanto transtorno.

Loupk agora estava sentado à mesa, com uma expressão de apreensão. Estava claramente nervoso, e ficava apertando as mãos sem parar. Logo outro homem entrou. Este tinha uma aparência mais sofisticada e assim que viu Mocylir, foi se sentar junto a ele. Os dois se cumprimentaram e começaram a conversar. Malfoy fez um feitiço para poder ouvir os dois homens do outro lado do salão

- Sr. Loupk, acredito que tem algo para me dar? - disse o homem com uma voz misteriosa e superior.

- Sr. Sylvek, ah... sim... eu tenho dados para lhe entregar.- Loupk disse gaguejando e mostrando seu estado nervoso. – Porém, eu não sei o quanto estou arriscando fazendo isso... você entende... o ministério não está nem um pouco feliz comigo... aposto que tem um preço na minha cabeça já. – disse, depois olhou rapidamente para os lados.

- Caro, não vim aqui para saber de seus problemas, ou dúvidas - disse o homem num tom ríspido e impaciente - Dê-me logo o combinado que te deixo aqui com suas lamúrias.

O homem tinha sua face coberta pelo capuz de sua capa. Suas vestes faziam com que os trouxas do café o olhassem com curiosidade e isso fazia o homem mais desconfortável. Não gostava da atenção desnecessária, queria logo sair do café trouxa.

- Sim se-senhor... com certeza, senhor – disse, vasculhando sua maleta velha à procura de algo. - Toma, é isso. – Disse, entregando um frasco pequeno e verde para o homem, que o tomou rapidamente das mãos do aborto.

- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. – Falou com um tom de voz frio, sem olhar para os olhos de Loupk. – Se você me dar o prazer, eu poderia te dar uma carona até seu hotel, talvez. – Disse o homem. Algo dizia a Draco, que ele não tinha a melhor das intenções e que Loupk seria um tolo de aceitar sua oferta. Sabendo que o Aborto não era inteligente, Malfoy foi logo pegando dinheiro trouxa e deixando na mesa para pagar por suas xícaras de chá.

Viu que Mocylir aceitou a oferta do homem e estava indo em direção à carruagem que estava na rua. Ele foi direto ao seu carro trouxa, que estava estacionado em um beco deserto, ligou o motor apertou o botão de invisibilidade. O bruxo e o aborto entraram na carruagem e esta começou a se mover.

Começou a segui-los pelas ruas de Budapeste. Os cavalos estavam em uma velocidade acima do normal, e isso começou a chamar a atenção dos trouxas nas ruas, porém os bruxos na carruagem não pareciam se importar. Draco estava logo atrás deles, invisível, ainda com as rodas do carro no chão.

Quando a carruagem entrou na estrada rural, ela começou a levantar vôo, assim como o carro disfarçado atrás. Malfoy não tinha idéia onde estavam indo, só sabia que com certeza não estavam indo em direção a nenhum Hotel. i Idiota do Loupk! É um aborto, sem nenhum poder mágico, se metendo onde não devia/i Pensou o loiro. Sabia que o bruxo misterioso estava levando Mocylir para a sua morte. E ele nunca iria ter a oportunidade de interrogá-lo e trazê-lo preso para Londres. Se o homem matasse Loupk, Malfoy nunca iria saber quantos segredos ele vendeu, e sobre o que se tratavam.

Depois de uns 15 minutos, no ar, apareceu no horizonte um castelo medieval. A carruagem parecia perder velocidade, dando sinais de que havia encontrado seu destino final. Os cavalos começaram a se aproximar do chão e Draco fez o mesmo com o carro. Uma vez parados, o tal Sr. Sylvek saltou da cabine, seguido logo por Mocylir e um capanga, que segurava o braço de não-bruxo com força. Logo estes foram recebidos por vários homens que estavam na porta do castelo. _"Eles não parecem que estão ai para dar boas-vindas"_ . Malfoy, que observava tudo ainda dentro do seu carro, tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre tudo isso. Porém as ordens que recebera foram claras: trazer Loupk para Londres. Ainda bem que não falaram nada se ele tinha que estar vivo, pois essa opção lhe parecia impossível.

Quando os homens entraram no castelo, Draco sabia que tinha que agir rápido. Deu graças a Merlin quando notou que ninguém tinha ficado vigiando a porta, então decidiu ver se conseguia entrar por ela. _"Não seja presunçoso Malfoy! Você não é convidado para entrar na porta da frente"_ Optou por ir até as janelas para estudar como estava o movimento dentro do castelo. Chegando, ficou na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar as grandes janelas.

Os capangas do Sylvek estavam agora sendo nada gentis com o convidado. Loupk estava com uma expressão de puro medo, enquanto era segurado pelos braços por dois homens que eram muito maiores que Draco. O chefe deles estava agora falando algo para o aborto, e pela expressão de seu convidado, as palavras não eram de seu agrado. Malfoy tentou escutar o que ele dizia, mas as janelas estavam protegidas contra magia. Loupk parecia balançar a cabeça negativamente, e implorar algo ao homem a sua frente. Mocylir parecia cada vez mais desesperado, gritando coisas, balançando a cabeça e tentando sair da garra dos capangas. Depois de uma curta discussão, Sylvek mandou levar o pobre homem para um outro quarto do castelo. Os homens o arrastaram escadas acima.

"_Ótimo, vão torturá-lo! Vão querer arrancar tudo que ele sabe. Merda"_ Draco estava ficando com mais raiva do Aborto. Ele sabia que, pelo visto, Sylvek não era um homem com boas intenções, e se ele conseguisse o que ele queria de Loupk, o Ministério iria enfrentar sérias dores de cabeça. Draco tinha que entrar no Castelo. Tinha que tirar aquele homem de lá, antes que eles conseguirem arrancar as informações e jogar o informante fora como algo descartável.

Ele começou ir para a parte de trás do castelo, talvez poderia entrar pela porta dos elfos domésticos. Quando viu a porta de serviços, correu até ela para tentar abrir. Ao tocar a maçaneta e girar inutilmente, Malfoy se xingou mentalmente por ser tolo de pensar que iria conseguir entrar assim facilmente. Parou um pouco para analisar como entraria no castelo.

Nisso, um elfo domestico saiu pela porta carregando um tina, com um líquido dentro. Despejou o líquido no gramado e tornou a entrar pela porta. Antes da porta se fechar, Draco a segurou, conseguindo assim sua tão desejada entrada.

A cozinha do Castelo era medieval e suja. Os elfos domésticos trabalhavam em um ritmo cansado e lento. Estavam provavelmente preparando o Jantar. Eles estavam tão absortos na tarefa que nem perceberam o estranho que entrara em seu território. A cozinha era um ponto estratégico da casa, pois tinha escadas secundárias que davam acesso a todos os cômodos da casa. _"Perfeito"_ . Agora era só descobrir em que quarto eles tinham colocado Mocylir.

- Ah não! Por favor, não! - escutou a súplica. Lançou um feitiço para ser guiado até a fonte da voz. Vinha das torres.

O cômodo era todo de pedra, escuro, frio e com uma pequena janela no alto. Mocylir estava amarrado em uma cadeira, nu. Havia dois capangas no quarto, ambos com expressões nada amigáveis. Um deles segurava uma corda. Sylvek estava de pé, em frente ao homem, com um ar maquiavélico.

- Sabe, Sr. Loupk, sempre pensei em abortos como um tipo pior que trouxas. Eles tinham sangue mágico, mas nasceram sem um pingo de magia. É como se eles não merecessem ter o dom. – o homem falava em uma voz calma e serena. Agora estava andando de um lado para outro. - Para mim, eles são as desgraças do mundo mágico, um câncer, quase. - Ele parou de andar e olhou sua vítima com um brilho doente nos olhos - Porém, deixe-me dizer Sr. Loupk, você se mostra muito útil para mim.

Sylvek foi até seu capanga e pegou a corda. No final do objeto, o material ficava mais grosso, e sua ponta era uma bola de corda.

- Senhores - disse dirigindo-se aos seus capangas - me dêem licença pois tenho assuntos a tratar com Sr. Loupk. - Ele queria que os homens fossem embora, pois se Mocylir falasse algo, nenhum deles podia escutar. Neste negócio não se pode confiar em ninguém.

Os homens iam se dirigindo à porta e Draco se escondeu em uma estátua no corredor. Para o azar dele, os homens fecharam a porta do quarto e ficaram na frente, como dois seguranças. Ele esperou uns minutos para ver se os capangas iriam sair de seu posto. Quando percebeu que eles não iriam sair dali, teve que tomar medidas mais drásticas.

"_Eles estão me forçando a ser indelicado"_ Quando Draco estava tirando sua varinha do bolso de suas vestes, uma jovem mulher, muito atraente apareceu no corredor.

- Guikle, Fohler, tenho que falar com ele agora.- A mulher falou com um ar determinado.

- Desculpe Srta. Triklig, ele está ocupado no momento- Respondeu Guikle, ou Fohler.

- Temos visitas importantes lá em baixo, e se ele não descer agora, nós todos estaremos com problemas. - os homens se entreolharam pensando se interrompiam o chefe ou não. - Abram essa merda de porta agora! – Gritou, perdendo a paciência.

Um dos capangas obedeceu, e assim que a porta se abriu, ouviu-se um grito alto de dor. A mulher foi até a porta para falar com o homem.

- Desculpe por interromper, mas... ele está lá embaixo. E insiste em te ver... - disse a mulher em um tom subordinado.

- Sua imprestável! - vociferou o homem – Por que não me disse antes? Sempre quando ele vier no castelo, você tem que me chamar imediatamente! - O homem estava agora nervoso. Malfoy ficou realmente curioso em saber quem era o visitante que trazia tanta angustia ao bruxo.

Sylvek saiu do quarto da torre, suado e com a corda em suas mãos. Fechou a porta do recinto, ajeitou suas vestes e deu o objeto de tortura para uns de seus capangas.

- Não deixe nada entrar ou sair deste quarto, entenderam? Nem vocês podem entrar! – Ordenou para os dois, que acenaram com a cabeça, positivamente.

O homem e a mulher deixaram a torre, correndo escadas abaixo. Por mais que a curiosidade de Draco queria levá-lo para o final das escadas também, ele tinha uma missão para terminar. E com somente esses dois no caminho, seria fácil resgatar o maldito aborto.

Tirou a varinha do bolso. Iria ser tão fácil, estuporar esses dois cabeças ocas, pegar o homem e dar o pé. _"Dar o pé..."_ Esse seria o problema. Teria que chegar até o carro estacionado no gramado primeiro, e isso não iria ser fácil. Ele teve sorte ao entrar, mas não teria a mesma sorte ao sair. Como iria chegar até o carro?

Não tinha tempo para isso, teria que fazer tudo na cara e coragem, pois Sylvek podia voltar a qualquer minuto.

Saindo de trás da coluna, viu Guikle e Fohler rindo de alguma piada que eles contaram. Quando se viraram e notaram o intruso, era tarde demais e já estavam estuporados no chão. Arrombou a porta e viu Loupk nu, amarrado na cadeira com uma expressão aterrorizada, e encharcado de suor. Tinha que ser rápido.

- Quem é você?- o aborto desesperado perguntava - Por favor não me machuque, disse que não sei do que ele estava falando!

- Cala boca seu inútil. - Draco disse rápido e frio.- Sou sua salvação, sua chance de sair daqui. - começou a desamarrar o homem - Não que você _mereça_ alguma piedade.

O homem, agora desamarrado, estava confuso. Começou a coletar suas roupas que estavam no canto do quarto. Não sabia quem era o estranho, mas ele estava oferecendo um escape e era tudo que ele queria agora.

- Vamos, tenho um carro estacionado na entrada, temos que chegar lá. - Draco agarrou o homem pelos braços. Ele parecia estar sentindo dor, pois se movia com dificuldade. Se sair do castelo era o grande desafio, ele não iria por nenhum outro caminho, senão o que ele já conhecia. Arrastou o homem até as escadas que levavam à cozinha. Quando chegou lá, Mocylir estava quase desmaiando, e Draco estava carregando-o pelos ombros. Graças a essa dificuldade, ele não conseguiu chegar despercebido na cozinha.

- Intruso! intruso! - os elfos começaram a gritar e apontar para Malfoy e Loupk. - Chamem a segurança, SOCORRO!

_"ÓTIMO"_ Correu até a porta, mas sabia que o alerta de sua presença no castelo iria dificultar sua fuga. Saiu do castelo e correu. Quando estava chegando no gramado da parte da frente da casa, 4 homens do mesmo tamanho que Guikle e Fohler apareceram e começaram a lançar feitiços neles.

- Loupk, corra com toda sua força até o carro! Eu distraio eles - Disse rápido para o Aborto. Este estava ainda fraco com a tortura, mas com a adrenalina que agora estava em suas veias ele iria conseguir chegar até o automóvel. Porém ele não conseguia saber onde estava.

- Onde esta o carro? - perguntou desesperado.

Malfoy, que agora lançava feitiços na direção dos capangas, percebeu que o carro ainda estava invisível.

- Aparecium! – E com isso o carro apareceu no meio do gramado. Loupk correu até o carro e fechou a porta. Draco agora estava lançando feitiços e correndo para o carro. Chegou até ele e apressou-se em ligá-lo. Os feitiços batiam na lataria e ricocheteavam. Assim que ligou o carro ouviu um barulho vindo da traseira. Um dos capangas tinha se jogado na traseira do carro e estava tentando quebrar o vidro.

- Que porra! – sem hesitar, começou a levantar vôo, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. O homem que ainda estava agarrado na traseira tinha conseguido rachar o vidro traseiro, era uma questão de segundos até ele conseguir entrar no automóvel. Tinha que detê-lo.

Olhou para Loupk, ele estava com uma cara apreensiva. O homem tinha quebrado o vidro por completo e estava entrando no carro.

- Escuta, segura o volante e mantenha a direção do vôo. Você já dirigiu um carro antes? - o aborto balançou a cabeça positivamente. – então fique na direção, pois temos um convidado indesejado.

Draco deixou Mocylir encarregado de conduzir, e foi para o banco traseiro do carro. O homem era maior e mais forte que Malfoy, e começou a tentar acertar um soco no loiro.

Ele tentava, a socos e pontapés, jogar o intruso fora do carro, mas não era uma tarefa nada fácil. O homem era mais forte que ele, e estava determinado em apagar Draco. A cada soco que recebia, tornava-se mais difícil bater no seu rival, que estava com metade do corpo dentro do automóvel. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue agora, e sua mente estava gritando com a dor. Draco estava prestes a sucumbir.

De repente, sentiu o carro se mover rápido para um lado e para outro. Viu que Loupk estava dirigindo de maneira com que o capanga de Sylvek não conseguisse se equilibrar. Isso fez efeito, pois o homem parou de tentar acertar Malfoy e agora estava se segurando para não cair, pois já estavam em uma altura considerável.

Vendo isso, Malfoy pegou logo sua varinha. Sem pensar duas vezes estuporou o homem. Assim que o feitiço acertou o homem, ele perdeu o controle do seu corpo, e logo caiu do carro.

- Aperta o botão azul – Gritou, em desespero. Draco estava agora sentindo dores intensas, pois o homem era muito forte. Assim que Mocylir apertou o botão, os dois ficaram invisíveis garantindo assim que não iriam ser caçados por Sylvek.

Tomou controle do automóvel e deixou Loupk no banco do passageiro. Assim que o fez, pegou sua varinha e estuporou o homem. Querendo ou não, ele era um traidor do Ministério, e não podia confiar nele.

Assim, dirigiu até o ponto onde sua chave de portal estava esperando. Logo estaria em casa e tudo ficaria bem.

O ponto era um restaurante bruxo no centro de Budapeste. Não tinha estacionamento, então jogou o carro em qualquer ponto da rua, atrapalhando o trânsito. Os motoristas trouxas começaram a buzinar e reclamar, pedindo para ele tirar o carro do caminho, mas Draco nem prestava ouvidos. Abriu a porta, saiu do carro, e foi até a porta do passageiro. Ao som de reclamações e xingamentos, pegou Loupk e colocou sobre o ombro.

Entrou logo no restaurante, onde um bruxo foi logo ao seu encontro para lhe oferecer uma mesa. Mas nem a ele Malfoy prestou atenção. Atravessou o salão, até a porta que os garçons saíam carregando bandejas. Quando entrou na cozinha, chefs, cozinheiros, assistentes começaram a gritar, dizendo que não era permitido a ele ficar ali. Draco ainda com o homem nos ombros, foi até os fundos do restaurante. Era um lugar fedorento, com latas de lixo, e caixas jogadas no canto. Logo viu o objeto procurado: uma ratoeira desarmada. Ajustou o homem em seu ombro e foi pegar o objeto. Assim que o segurou, sentiu aquela sensação familiar que era viajar por uma chave de portal. Odiava viajar assim, porém eram ossos do ofício.

* * *

Humbert Miller estava sentado na sua sala olhando para o teto. Não tinha idéia que toda essa história ia tomar os níveis que chegou. Era para ser um simples caso de traição. Algo que a ouvidoria do Ministério podia resolver. Era só pegar o desgraçado, ver o que ele vendeu, apagar a memória dele e tudo estaria resolvido. Nunca pensaram que alguém iria pegar o velho Mocylir e torturá-lo para saber _aqueles_ segredos.

Miller sabia que Loupk não saberia dizer o que eles queriam. Segredos deste calibre são guardados por Inomináveis de alto escalão. Eles eram guardados por acordos mágicos, tornando virtualmente impossível algum funcionário do Departamento falar algo. Fora presunção do homem que raptou Mocylir achar que um assistente saberia algo sobre eles.

Humbert levantou e foi até uma cômoda que ficava em seu escritório. Abriu a gaveta e pegou a garrafa, já metade vazia, de Old Fire Whiskey. Conjurou um copo e colocou uma dose da bebida. Tomou um conteúdo em um gole só. Quando o líquido atingiu sua garganta, ele fez uma careta. Não bebia com freqüência, especialmente algo tão forte. Na verdade aquela garrafa já estava na sua gaveta há uns 15 anos, e só tomava quando tinha uma crise para enfrentar. E algo lhe dizia que a crise que estava prestes a enfrentar iria ser bastante problemática.

Desde que Loupk tinha chegado no Ministério, com sinais de tortura no corpo, ele não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o caso. E isso fora confirmado quando o aborto foi interrogado. As coisas que eles descobriram iam causar dores de cabeça para o Ministério.

Miller suspirou e esfregou as mãos na face, de uma maneira cansada. Ele sabia qual era o próximo passo a ser tomado. Escondendo a garrafa de volta na cômoda, fez com que o copo desaparecesse e chamou sua secretária.

Uma mulher já de meia idade, com vestes tradicionais bruxas, apareceu na porta. Seu cabelo, já grisalho, estava amarrado em um coque no topo de sua cabeça. Ela olhou para seu chefe por cima dos óculos meia lua.

- Sra. Guidwick, por favor, eu tenho 4 corujas para enviar, e gostaria que a senhora tomasse nota, e as enviasse para mim, certo?- disse o homem para a sua assistente.

- Claro, Sr. Miller – respondeu, indo para sua mesa pegar papiro e pena, porém, deu meia volta e voltou a sala do Humbert – Sr. Miller, posso perguntar para quem? Quero saber se uso papel timbrado ou não.- o homem, que estava se sentando, voltou seu olhos para ela. Ela pôde ser a expressão cansada de seu chefe.

- As cartas vão ser para o Ministro, para o chefe dos Aurores, para Julian e o pessoal do CM3, então creio que sim, recomendo o uso de papel timbrado. O assunto tratado é de extrema importância e seriedade.- Usou um tom sereno e pausado, Miller não era conhecido por ser alguém diferente de calmo.

Logo depois a mulher desapareceu. O homem voltou a sua posição de ficar sentado encarando o teto. É, realmente essa situação não iria ser nada fácil.

* * *

Tec tec tec

O irritante barulho começou a invadir o sono de homem. Eles despertou e notou o barulho, mas assim que parou, ele voltou a tentar dormir.

Tec tec tec

De novo, levantou um pouco a cabeça, para ter certeza se não era nenhum elfo domestico fazendo alguma coisa em seu quarto. Quando não viu nada, jogou sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos.

Tec tec tec.

- Que porra de barulho é esse? – ele levantou de uma vez. Ele odiava ser acordado por um barulho, especialmente um irritante. Logo ele ficou de pé e começou a olhar em volta do quarto, procurando achar a fonte do ruído. Por uma fresta do tecido que cobria a janela, ele viu uma coisa peluda na bancada. Foi até lá, e abriu a cortina. Quando a luz acertou sua visão, soltou um gemido de dor, e fechou os olhos com força.

Tec tec tec.

A coruja, impaciente, ainda tentava chamar atenção batendo seu bico no vidro.

- Ta bom seu animal maldito, eu já te vi! - com isso abriu o vidro e pegou a carta que estava na pata do bicho. Pelo lacre, dava para ver que era do CM3. Malfoy deu um suspiro cansado e abriu a carta.

" Sr. Malfoy,

O Sr. Dimitriov está pedindo sua presença imediata no quartel do CM3. Por favor, responda a essa coruja com urgência.

Att,

Susan Melvin

_Secretária de Thruller Dimitriov_

"_Merda!" _Ele pensou logo depois de ler a carta. _"Quem eles acham que são?"_

Malfoy, depois da Missão que prestara para o Departamento, pediu licença temporária do cargo. Estava já há 5 anos no CM3 e nunca tirou férias. Achou que depois de 4 anos, e uma missão que quase custara sua vida, um descanso era bem vindo.

Olhou para a coruja, que ainda estava no batente, esperando uma carta de resposta. O loiro pegou um pergaminho, escreveu uma reposta rápida e deu para a coruja. Assim que ela voou, Draco voltou a sua cama.

Nada neste mundo, nem Thruller Dimitriov, iria interromper suas curtas férias tão desejadas.

* * *

Uma carruagem enfeitiçada parou na pequena estrada de pedra. O homem dentro dela deu Graças a Merlin. Odiava viajar, especialmente para outros países. Saltou do carro, e olhou em volta. _"É por isso que ele não voltou"_. A imagem em frente ao homem era magnífica. Uma _villa _italiana era o que mais chamava atenção. Depois vinha seu jardim magnífico, e sua paisagem que dava para o mar, repleto de veleiros.

Deve ter ficado uns bons minutos ali, apenas fitando o local. Não tinha como não ficar maravilhado e hipnotizado por ele. Começou a até perdoar Malfoy por ter ignorado sua ordem de Voltar a Londres.

- Se você está aqui pelo motivo que eu acho. Pode voltar - Dimitrov se virou para escutar a voz conhecida. Encontrou Draco, com uma roupa casual, descalço em cima da escadaria que levava à varanda de entrada da casa, com um pêssego mordido na mão. O loiro estava com uma aparência descansada, com exceção dos leves cortes que tinha na face.

- Por que não cicatrizou esses cortes com a curandeira? Se deixar assim, pode formar cicatrizes. - Disse Thruller em um tom despreocupado se aproximando mais da escadaria

- É essa a intenção. Que formem cicatrizes. Eles são um tipo de "_lembrador" _.

- De como é duro seu trabalho? - Brincou Dimitriov.

- De quantas vezes eu tive que encarar a morte e saí vivo. Alguns chamam de sorte. Eu chamo de competência.

- São cicatrizes de competência então?

- Sim, pode se dizer que sim.- E o loiro abaixou a cabeça para ver os degraus que descia.- Mas não se importe com meus machucados, Dimitriov, mesmo eu não curando, eles nunca chegarão a formar cicatrizes.

- E as bruxas de Londres são gratas por isso! - Olhou pra o lado e viu uma pequena criada que recolhia roupa do varal observando, com olhos curiosos, a conversa dos dois. - Ou melhor, bruxas do mundo inteiro.

Malfoy desceu toda a escada com calma e agora estava no mesmo nível de Thruller. Ele olhava para o homem mais velho com um certo humor. _"O velho realmente veio aqui, talvez eu esteja subestimando ele."_

- Bom, Malfoy você sabe o por quê de eu estar aqui. - Lançou um olhar sério para seu funcionário.

- Sei. - Olhou diretamente para os olhos de Thruller. – E como disse antes, você perdeu a viagem. É uma pena, pois sei como você odeia viagens.

Dimitriov nem tinha tentado, mas sabia que Draco era um homem difícil de ser convencido. Lembrava-se quando ele entrou para a Agência. Ele tinha apenas 22 anos, era imaturo, demorava para resolver algo, e tinha um ego grande demais. Porém, 5 anos depois ele era um dos melhores agentes que tinha. Qualquer caso que caía nas mãos de Malfoy, tinha um sucesso garantido. Fora por isso que sabia que o jovem tinha que ser o encarregado desta investigação. Em 25 anos neste departamento, ele nunca vira caso mais complicado.

- Draco, vou te contar algo.- Começou a ir para a bancada do jardim, que tinha a vista para o mar. O Jovem o acompanhou – Você é meu melhor homem.- disse rápido quase para o outro não escutar. - Não te diria isso há uns anos atrás. Não por não ser verdade, mas por saber que você não estava pronto para saber disso. - Draco o encarava com um ar entediado.

- Thruller, não adianta falar - Malfoy apoiou as mãos na bancada e começou a olhar os veleiros. Tinha acabado de comer o pêssego e jogou o caroço em uma roseira do lado. - Sei o que você quer. E minha resposta é não. Não vou entrar em um caso agora, acabei de sair de um que quase tirou minha vida. Estou de férias. E não vou abrir mão deste luxo. – Disse, sem olhar para o chefe. Dimitriov respirou fundo com um ar de derrotado.

- Malfoy, não estou te pedindo porque eu queira resolver rápido, ou ache que os outros não são capacitados...

- Então por que você está aqui enchendo minha paciência? - Virou-se para encarar o outro.

- Pois eu sei que somente você pode resolvê-lo. Eu _sei_, não acho. – Disse com sinceridade encarando o homem.

- Por mais que adore essa massagem no ego - ele deu um olhar de soslaio sarcástico - Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.

- Malfoy, você não é mais um garoto.- Disse, olhando com determinação para os olhos do rapaz. Seu tom de voz subiu um pouco. - Então não me subestime, nem seja precipitado. Você não sabe do que está falando, não conhece o caso, e nem sabe o que pode acontecer se não agirmos. - Terminou quase vociferando para Draco.

Draco olhou a paisagem, respirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- De que grau de problema estamos falando, então? – Disse, finalmente se rendendo.

- Do grau que faz Voldemort parecer amiguinho nosso.- Dimitriov concluiu, triunfante.

N/A: Cap 2, acho que ta mais comprido. Obrigado a minha beta, e desculpa a demora, se vocês leram a nota inicial , vocês entenderam por que.

Parte inferior do formulário


	3. Ganhos e Perdas

**Ganhos e Perdas**

Ela estava eufórica.

Em 4 anos que trabalhava na Central ela nunca, NUNCA, tinha visto um caso como aquele. Nunca pensara que o que começou com uma coleta de informações rotineira, até um pouco enfadonha, tinha tomado essa guinada tão violenta.

Assim que viu com a sonolenta Kitrina o resultado e as informações que eram relativas ao Rei, ficou imediatamente animada. Sabia que o que estavam lidando era de extrema importância, e de extremo poder. Era isso que a animava. Ela ficava entediada com todo trabalho rotineiro que tinha se instalado na central. Investigar alguém, coletar, processar, aperfeiçoar, produzir possíveis conclusões e relatórios, e arquivar.

Estava a caminho do quarto de Remus quando recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que Julian Ardoor estava a procurando. E foi a direto ao escritório de seu chefe.

- Você queria me ver Senhor?- ela enfiou a cabeça na porta meio aberta de Ardoor. Viu o homem corpulento de meia idade sentado na cadeira com o mesmo ar meio preocupado, meio determinado.

- Ah, sim! Ginevra, entre, por favor, sente-se - e apontou para a cadeira a frente dele na escrivaninha.

Ela incerta do que se tratava se sentou com cautela. Teria ela feito algo errado? Ou teria ela feito algo certo? Olhou para seu chefe tentando ver se encontrava um sinal de raiva ou felicidade. Mas não encontrou nada nos olhos de Julian, apenas uma determinação.

- Bom, nem eu nem você temos tempo para perder, logo vou direto ao assunto. Este homem que você investigou como você os chama mesmo?

- Rei do Dia, Senhor- ela respondeu prontamente- Pois durante um período pequeno de tempo, eles são as únicas coisas que penso estudo, analiso e me importo. Eles são os Reis da minha rotina, durante um dia ou mais. - ela perecia uma colegial que tinha feito todo o trabalho de casa.

- Bom enfim, este último Rei do Dia, como a senhorita sabe, se mostrou um pouco mais ... ah... Digamos... Surpreendente que nós achávamos que seria.

- Creio que sim senhor, mexendo com magia ant...

- Sim, sim- ele rapidamente a cortou.- Mas como creio que a Senhorita tenha imaginado, este caso agora virou de extrema importância. Recebi uma coruja do Ministério e parece que eles descobriram coisa parecida também, ou seja, vamos ter que trabalhar juntos, neste caso, muito, muito ...complicado.

- Entendo senhor e estou muito animada para começar a me dedicar fielmente a este projeto. – encheu o peito de orgulho para falar isto.- Claro que trabalhar com Londres não estava em meus planos, mas eu posso..

- Exatamente isso que vou lhe falar, como não estava em seus planos trabalhar com o Ministério, não estava nos planos dele trabalhar com você.- a conversa estava dando uma ginada não desejada para Ginevra.

- Senhor, com meus 4 anos de central posso garantir que sou completamente qualificada para prosseguir com este caso. Alias, fui eu que praticamente o geri.- ela tinha um tom defensivo- Me dediquei completamente a ele como fiz com qualquer outro caso que tive...

- Weasley acho que você não está entendendo. - ele tinha a péssima mania de interrompê-la.- Não é sua capacidade, o tempo que você dedica a Central ou qualquer mérito que tenha conseguido nos últimos 4 anos. O problema é que esse assunto é mais do eu você pode mastigar. Espero que reconheça o poder de sabedoria, e de experiência. E concorde comigo que 4 anos na ativa não lhe qualifica para este cargo.

- Isso é besteira! Sou...- sua agresividade estav começando a florar.

- Menina, - Começou em um tom paterno - Quando tinha sua idade também tinha essa atitude. - Julian se levantou e circulou a mesa até a janela - achava que era dono da verdade e a falta de rugas na cara era bênçãos pois significavam minha rapidez, minha audácia e minha perspicácia.

Ela o olhava com um ar contrariado, com os lábios contraídos.

- Sei agora como era um tolo. Um bobo que me arrisquei tremendas vezes a troco de nada. - ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele continuou - e as vezes que me salvei não foram por talento, mas pelas preces de minha mãe e pura, mas pura sorte. O que você tem que me entender agora é que eu não confio em sorte e minha mãe está morta, logo não tem ninguém para orar por mim.

Ele foi até a mesa em frente ao sofá, e pegou uma bala de alcaçuz que estava num pote.

- Rugas, minha querida Ginevra, são sabedoria, cautela e precisão. As qualidades que procuro em um _Cogito_ para fazer essa missão. E você com seus 26 anos não me oferecem isso. Logo sei de suas qualidades, e me deixe garantir que elas são bem-vindas e admiradas aqui,- deu um olhar reconfortante para ela- porém não são ...aproveitáveis neste caso.

Ele terminou o seu pequeno discurso e sentou de novo na sua cadeira com uma expressão parecendo que tivesse ganhado a batalha.

- Então, em resumo da ópera- ela tentava segurar a raiva- Depois de tudo que fiz para o caso, eu praticamente trouxe ele a conhecimento da Central, colhi inúmeras informações...- ela mexeu no cabelo e soltou o ar fortemente pelo nariz.- Depois de tudo isso, não posso continuar pois não tenho rugas?

Ele riu como ela fosse uma garota de 5 anos contando-lhe uma piada tola.

- Ginevra, minha filha, você será grande. Talvez seja quem estará sentada nesta cadeira em alguns anos. Mas como digo você precisa de alguns anos. Precisa aprender coisas básicas - ele olhava desafiadoramente para ela - Saber o preço da morte, o gosto da perda, e mais importante o valor das pessoas e coisas. Na sua idade costumamos a pensar que tudo é passageiro, e que manhã sempre terá um nascer do sol. Subestimamos pessoas e superestimamos coisas.

Ginevra eu te imploro que me entendas querida quando falo; você não está pronta! É jovem demais, impulsiva demais para esta missão! Por favor, compreendas.

Ela escutou isso como um tapa na cara.

- Então eu estou fora do caso – Sua boca estavaseca e com saliva em demasia ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom como disse, o Ministério declarou o caso de extrema importância, e logo nós vamos ter que trabalhar com eles. - Ele agora estava esfregando a testa com as pontas dos dedos – Logo vamos ter que chamar pessoas com mais tempo de experiência e muita diplomacia...

- E eu não me qualifico com isso?

- Weasley, você é ótima no trabalho. Perfeita. Nunca me decepcionou e sempre foi extremamente profissional. Porém isso é um grande caso, e o Ministério pediu os meus melhores homens. E escolhi os que tem maturidade para resolver esse caso. Os que têm cautela.

Ela se levantou de supetão, não estava agüentando ouvir aquilo. Seu trabalho era uma das únicas coisas que se orgulhava, e agora era não era boa suficiente? Não o ouviu dizendo que ela não era boa suficiente quando estava em campo!

- Senhor se for só isso que você queria falar comigo, eu vou voltar ao meu afazeres.- e sem olhar para o homem foi direto a porta. Antes de tocar a maçaneta ele falou:

- Ginevra, não leve isso pessoal. Você sabe o quanto você é bem vista aqui.

Ela fingindo que não escutou, fechou a porta com força.

* * *

Remus olhou em volta para ter certeza que não esqueceu nada. Abriu o armário e olhou nos cantos. _"Eu acho que isso é tudo"._ Na cama tinha sua mala de couro de dragão gasto. Abaixou os fechos e murmurou um feitiço garantindo que a bagagem não iria se abrir no caminho. Esticou as costas e soltou o ar cansadamente. A semana que passou havia sido bastante exaustiva. Estava feliz que finalmente iria voltar para casa.

- Então você vai mesmo embora hoje? -veio uma voz baixa e feminina. Lupin virou e encontrou Ginny na porta. Ela parecia cansada, mas tinha um sorriso forçado nos lábios.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e passou as mãos pela cabeça. Deu dois passos em direção a porta.

- Ginevra, um dia todos nós temos que ir para casa. – Seus olhos pareciam simpáticos - Merlim sabe como quero ir para minha casa, onde tem uma cama, uma mulher e uma poção Mata-Cão esperando por mim.

Ela deu um soslaio e olhou para o chão. Ele voltou para sua tarefa de procurar algo nas gavetas.

Ela foi até a cama e sentou do lado da mala dele. Remus sentiu que algo estava errado com a moça.

- O que foi?

Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Nada.

Ele decidiu não se aprofundar no assunto. Não era de seu feitio se meter em questões pessoais dos outros. Especialmente quando estes não sentiam afim de compartilhar. Passou a mão na mala até até achar a alça. Puxou e colocou a bagagem de pé ao lado da porta.

- Então é isso.- estava um clima de tensão, pois a ruiva continua sentada, sem falar nada, com um olhar perdido.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou o homem mais velho.

- Desculpa por estar com esse humor de enterro. Mas... - ela não conseguia falar sobre o corrido. Só em pensar que fora tirada de um caso, criava um peso em seu ventre. - As coisas não foram como eu planejava...

Ele conhecia muito bem o olhar de derrota dela que agora estava voltado para o chão. Era um olhar comum nele mesmo. Ele sentia que deveria falar alguma palavra que pudesse confortá-la. Porém uma coisa ele tinha que admitir; a vida é assim.

- Sabe Ginny. Em meus anos ... Bom, desde que - ela levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele.- Desde que eu me tornei- ele não queria falar a palavra.- quem eu sou, melhor, o que eu sou, aprendi muitas coisas sobre o que chamamos de destino.

Ela tinha uma expressão curiosa para saber o que seu ex-professor estava querendo falar.

- Certas coisas Ginny, não importam quanto tentamos, nunca iremos controlá-las. Existe uma ordem, até não-natural, que nossos assuntos, vontades, paixões tomam, e não temos outra escolha senão aceitar. - ele não era às vezes a pessoa mais eloqüente, mas estava tentando. -Quem sabe quando tudo está contra você, na verdade, é que você está contra tudo.

Ela parou um pouco para tentar digerir as palavras confusas do homem. Este logo pegou suas malas e cruzou o batente da porta.

- E lembre-se do que eu disse, um dia todos nós temos que ir para casa. - e seguiu em frente em direção a saído do castelo.

* * *

Desculpa pela demora, mas estou envolta em projetos paralelos, e ...

Desculpe!

Beijos a todos, adoro vcs!


End file.
